1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical art of an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and an information recording medium in which a program for information processing is recorded capable of being read by a computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technical art of an information processing apparatus and method for processing the information as giving and receiving the information between a plurality of recording mediums, and an information recording medium in which a processing information program for performing the foregoing information processing is recorded capable of being read.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, an information processing apparatus such as a navigation equipment or the like to facilitate the movement of a vehicle is configured so that it performs the information processing such as a navigation processing or the like, which is predetermined for each type of this information processing apparatus by using information such as map information, which is recorded in a recording medium such as an optical disk or the like.
In the above described navigation equipment or the like, a read-only optical disk has been normally used as its recording medium. However, due to multi-function of these navigation equipments or the like in recent years, it has been often required that a user write the information which he/she desires on the optical disk. For example, he/she desires to write the music information or the like he/she desires to listen to, which is not related to the navigation processing, on the optical disk in addition to some information necessary for the navigation processing.
Alternatively, according to the conventional optical disk, after moving a pick up for detecting to a position on the optical disk where the desired information is recorded, it takes a certain time until detecting is started. Therefore, it has been required that a recording medium permits higher speed detecting of the desired information to quickly acquire the information while the vehicle is moving at high speed.
Consequently, in recent years, as a recording medium included in a navigation equipment, the study of the usage of a hard disk, which has large capacity storage capable of writing the information and retrieving the information at high speed, is becoming actively.
In this case, there are generally a lot of cases where the hard disks not less than two are connected to one navigation equipment or the like and the navigation processing or the like is performed while mutually identifying these hard disks to give and receive the information.
As the above described information which the user desires to record on the recording medium, concretely, for example, which is associated with the execution of the navigation processing, a position of a particular point where the user often visits, a passage to this particular point or a status of waiting at traffic lights (i.e., switching timing) on a road which the user frequently uses, are considered.
On the other hand, as the information which has been recorded originally in the recording medium other than the above described information which the user desires to record, for example, road information indicating the arrangement of roads, a name of an intersection on a road or map information or the like including one-way traffic information or the like are considered. However, it can be perceived that particularly, the road information, the name of the intersection or the like among these information are scheduled to be updated in accordance with new road improvement or the like.
As a method for updating these information, various methods can be considered. However, generally, it is a simple and reliable method that a navigation equipment is configured capable of being connected to a plurality of recording mediums, the necessary navigation processing or the like is used by the use of one recording medium, in which the original map information or the like is recorded, among these plural recording mediums, a connection portion to connect other recording medium is made an empty status (namely, a status that other recording medium is not connected), a new recording medium, in which the map information or the like after being updated is recorded, is loaded in the present empty connection portion upon updating the map information or the like, and after the loading, the map information or the like after being updated is used to perform the necessary navigation processing.
If this point is applied to a navigation equipment to use a hard disk as the recording medium, the navigation system is configured capable of connecting a plurality of hard disks with being replaceable. Then, the normal navigation processing or the like is performed by the use of one recording medium, in which the original map information or the like is recorded, among these plural recording mediums, and a new hard disk, in which the map information or the like after being updated is recorded, is loaded in the present empty connection portion upon updating the map information or the like.
In this case, after loading the present new hard disk, since the hard disk, in which the map information before updating is recorded, has no meaning to record the map information, it is desirable that this map information before updating is deleted and this hard disk is newly released as an empty area which is capable of being freely used (i.e., capable of recording and reproducing the information freely).
As another method, it is considered that a navigation equipment is configured capable of connecting a plurality of recording mediums and one recording medium, in which the original map information or the like has been recorded, among these plural recording mediums, is replaced with a new recording medium, in which the map information or the like after updating is recorded, so that the updating is performed.
Then, if this point is applied to a navigation equipment to use a hard disk as the recording medium, the navigation system is configured capable of connecting a plurality of hard disks with being replaceable, so that one recording medium, in which the original map information or the like is recorded, among these plural recording mediums is entirely replaced with a new hard disk, in which the map information or the like after being updated is recorded.
However, in order to make a hard disk, in which the map information or the like before updating is recorded, an empty area capable of being freely used as described above, if a conventional method is used, it becomes necessary that the user himself or herself operates the hard disk to release the entirety thereof.
In this case, since the conventional hard disk has some gigabytes of a recording capacity, if the entirety of the hard disk is released, it is needed to initialize the entirety thereof. Therefore, this involves a problem such that it takes an unnecessary time and unnecessary labor.
Further, as a result, this problem will be related to a problem such that convenience as a navigation equipment is deteriorated.
In addition, as described above, in the case of recording the information, which is made by the user from the point of the quick retrieval or the like, is recorded in a hard disk, in which the map information or the like is recorded, together with the present map information, there has been a problem such that the information made by the user is lost as well as the hard disk is replaced.
Further, in the case that the amount of the information made by the user is large, there has been a problem such that labor to copy the information in a new hard disk to be updated upon replacing the hard disk becomes large.
Furthermore, as a result, these problems will be related to a problem such that the navigation processing by the use of the map information after being updated is not capable of being started.
The present invention has been achieved in order to solve the above problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide an information processing apparatus and method capable of improving convenience as a navigation equipment as the result of releasing an unnecessary hard disk without imposing a burden on a user and an information recording medium in which a program for information processing is recorded capable of being recorded by a computer.
Alternatively, another object of the present invention is to provide an information processing apparatus capable of capable of immediately starting the information processing without erasing the additionally made information or without newly making the information even after the specific information such as the map information or the like has been updated.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information processing apparatus of the present invention, which is capable of connecting the both of a first recording medium and a second recording medium. The first recording medium is provided with a first recording area and a second recording area. The second recording medium is provided with a third recording area and a fourth recording area. In the first recording area, specific information to be used for information processing is recorded and the specific information is not capable of being erased under a predetermined condition. The second recording area is capable of recording the information on the basis of a user""s instruction. In the third recording area, update specific information used for the information processing and obtained by updating the specific information is recorded and the update specific information is not capable of being erased under a predetermined condition. The fourth recording area is capable of recording the information on the basis of a user""s instruction. The information processing apparatus is provided with: a connection detecting device for detecting whether the second recording medium is connected to the information processing apparatus or not while the first recording medium has been connected to the information processing apparatus; and a releasing device for allowing the specific information recorded in the first recording area to be erased at preset timing after it is detected that the second recording medium is connected, and for releasing the first recording area as an empty area after the specific information is erased.
According to the present invention, when the connection of the second recording medium is detected, the first recording area is released as an empty area, so that it is possible to record or reproduce other information in the first recording medium without imposing a burden on a user. Accordingly, it is possible to improve convenience in the information processing apparatus, which performs the information processing by the use of the information recorded in a plurality of recording mediums.
In one aspect of the present invention, the information processing apparatus is further provided with a forming device for forming the same information as the information recorded in the second recording area, in the fourth recording area. Further, the forming device starts the operation to form the same information in the fourth recording area when it is detected that the second recording medium is connected. Moreover, the releasing device starts the operation to release the first recording area after the specific information is erased as an empty area after the operation to form the same information is completed.
According to this aspect, when the same information as the information recorded in the second recording area has been completely formed in the fourth recording area, namely, after the present information is completely replaced, the processing is started to release the first recording area after erasing the specific information as an empty area. Therefore, the information recorded in the second recording area is not erased by mistake.
In another aspect of the present invention, the specific information relates to the navigation processing to facilitate the movement of a movable body.
According to this aspect, since the specific information relates to the navigation processing, in the information processing apparatus capable of performing the navigation processing, it is possible to record or reproduce other information in the first recording medium without imposing a burden on a user.
In further aspect of the present invention, the information processing apparatus is further provided with a start setting device which sets the information processing after the connection to be started by the use of the update specific information, which is recorded in the second recording medium, when it is detected that the second recording medium is connected.
According to this aspect, when the connection of the second recording medium is detected, the information processing after the connection is set to be started by the use of the update specific information, which has been recorded in the present second recording medium, so that it is possible to immediately start the information processing by the use of the update specific information.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information recording medium of the present invention. In the information recording medium, a program for information processing is recorded capable of being read by a computer. The computer is included in an information processing apparatus capable of connecting the both of a first recording medium and a second recording medium. The first recording medium is provided with a first recording area and a second recording area. The second recording medium is provided with a third recording area and a fourth recording area. In the first recording area, specific information to be used for information processing is recorded and the specific information is not capable of being erased under a predetermined condition. The second recording area is capable of recording the information on the basis of a user""s instruction. In the third recording area, update specific information used for the information processing and obtained by updating the specific information is recorded and the update specific information is not capable of being erased under a predetermined condition. The fourth recording area is capable of recording the information on the basis of a user""s instruction. The program causes said computer to function as: a connection detecting device for detecting whether the second recording medium is connected to the information processing apparatus or not while the first recording medium has been connected to the information processing apparatus; and a releasing device for allowing the specific information recorded in the first recording area to be erased at preset timing after it is detected that the second recording medium is connected, and for releasing the first recording area as an empty area after the specific information is erased.
According to the present invention, when the computer is functioned so as to release the first recording area as an empty area, so that it is possible to record or reproduce other information in the first recording medium without imposing a burden on a user.
In one aspect of the present invention, the program further causes the computer to function as a forming device for forming the same information as the information recorded in the second recording area, in the fourth recording area. Further, the forming device starts the operation to form the same information in the fourth recording area when it is detected that the second recording medium is connected. Moreover, the releasing device starts the operation to release the first recording area after the specific information is erased as an empty area after the operation to form the same information is completed.
According to this aspect, when the same information as the information recorded in the second recording area has been completely formed in the fourth recording area, namely, after the present information is completely replaced, the computer is functioned so as to start the processing for releasing the first recording area after erasing the specific information as an empty area, so that the information recorded in the second recording area is erased by mistake.
In another aspect of the present invention, the specific information relates to the navigation processing to facilitate the movement of a movable body.
According to this aspect, the specific information relates to the navigation processing, so that it is possible to record or reproduce other information in the first recording medium without imposing a burden on a user.
In further aspect of the present invention, the program further causes the computer to function as a start setting device which sets the information processing after the connection to be started by the use of the update specific information, which is recorded in the second recording medium, when it is detected that the second recording medium is connected.
According to this aspect, when the connection of the second recording medium is detected, a computer is functioned so as to set the information processing after the connection to start by the use of the update specific information, which has been recorded in the present second recording medium, so that it is possible to start the information processing immediately by the use of the update specific information.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information processing method of the present invention for performing information processing in an information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus is capable of connecting the both of a first recording medium and a second recording medium. The first recording medium is provided with a first recording area and a second recording area. The second recording medium is provided with a third recording area and a fourth recording area. In the first recording area, specific information to be used for information processing is recorded and the specific information is not capable of being erased under a predetermined condition. The second recording area is capable of recording the information on the basis of a user""s instruction. In the third recording area, update specific information used for the information processing and obtained by updating the specific information is recorded and the update specific information is not capable of being erased under a predetermined condition. The fourth recording area is capable of recording the information on the basis of a user""s instruction. The information processing method is provided with the processes of: detecting whether the second recording medium is connected to the information processing apparatus or not while the first recording medium has been connected to the information processing apparatus;
allowing the specific information recorded in the first recording area to be erased at preset timing after it is detected that the second recording medium is connected; and releasing the first recording area as an empty area after the specific information is erased.
According to the present invention, when the connection of the second recording medium is detected, the first recording area is released as an empty area, so that it is possible to record or reproduce other information in the first recording medium without imposing a burden on a user. Accordingly, it is possible to improve convenience in the information processing apparatus, which performs the information processing by the use of the information recorded in a plurality of recording mediums.
In one aspect of the present invention, the information processing method is further provided with the process of forming the same information as the information recorded in the second recording area, in the fourth recording area. Further, the process of forming the same information starts the operation to form the same information in the fourth recording area when it is detected that the second recording medium is connected. Moreover, the process of releasing the first recording area starts the operation to release the first recording area after the specific information is erased as an empty area after the operation to form the same information is completed.
According to this aspect, when the same information as the information recorded in the second recording area has been completely formed in the fourth recording area, namely, after the present information is completely replaced, the processing is started to release the first recording area after erasing the specific information as an empty area. Therefore, the information recorded in the second recording area is not erased by mistake.
In another aspect of the present invention, the specific information relates to the navigation processing to facilitate the movement of a movable body.
According to this aspect, since the specific information relates to the navigation processing, in the information processing apparatus capable of performing the navigation processing, it is possible to record or reproduce other information in the first recording medium without imposing a burden on a user.
In further aspect of the present invention, the information processing method is further provided with the process of setting the information processing after the connection to be started by the use of the update specific information, which is recorded in the second recording medium, when it is detected that the second recording medium is connected.
According to this aspect, when the connection of the second recording medium is detected, the information processing after the connection is set to be started by the use of the update specific information, which has been recorded in the present second recording medium, so that it is possible to immediately start the information processing by the use of the update specific information.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information processing apparatus of the present invention. The information processing apparatus is capable of connecting the both of a first recording medium and a second recording medium. The first recording medium is provided with a first recording area and a second recording area. The second recording medium is provided with at least a third recording area. In the first recording area, specific information to be used for information processing is recorded. The second recording area is capable of recording the information on the basis of a user""s instruction. The third recording area is capable of recording the information on the basis of a user""s instruction. The information processing apparatus is provided with: a connection detecting device for detecting whether the second recording medium is connected to the information processing apparatus or not while the first recording medium has been connected to the information processing apparatus; and a forming device for forming the same information as the information recorded in the second recording area, in the third recording area at preset timing after it is detected that the second recording medium is connected.
According to the present invention, when the connection of the second recording medium is detected, the same information as the information, which has been recorded in the foregoing second recording area, is formed in the fourth recording area, namely, the information, which has been recorded in the foregoing second recording area, is replaced, so that it is possible to update the present specific information without losing the information, which has been recorded in the second recording area to be used after the update, even if the first recording medium, in which the specific information is recorded at present, is cleared away in order to update the present specific information and it is replaced with a new recording medium. Accordingly, for example, even after the specific information is updated, it is possible to immediately start the information processing without losing the information that has been made or without newly making the information.
In one aspect of the present invention, the forming device starts the operation to form the information the same information in the third recording area when it is detected that the second recording medium is connected.
According to this aspect, when the connection of the second recording medium is detected, the operation to form the same information as the information, which has been recorded in the foregoing second recording area, in the fourth recording area, is started, so that it is possible to start the information processing by the use of the formed information after the information, which has been recorded in the second recording area, is replaced.
In another aspect of the present invention, the specific information relates to the navigation processing to facilitate the movement of a movable body.
According to this aspect, the specific information relates to the navigation processing, so that it is possible to perform the navigation processing without losing the information, which has been recorded in the second recording area.
In further aspect of the present invention, the second recording medium is further provided with a fourth recording area, in which the update specific information obtained by updating the specific information on the first recording medium is recorded. Further, the information processing apparatus is further provided with a start setting device which sets the information processing after the connection to be started by the use of the update specific information, which is recorded in the second recording medium, when it is detected that the second recording medium is connected.
According to this aspect, when the connection of the second recording medium is detected, the information processing after the connection is set to be started by the use of the update specific information, which has been recorded in the present second recording medium, so that it is possible to immediately start the information processing by the use of the update specific information.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information recording medium of the present invention. In the information recording medium, a program for information processing is recorded capable of being read by a computer. The computer is included in an information processing apparatus capable of connecting the both of a first recording medium and a second recording medium. The first recording medium is provided with a first recording area and a second recording area. The second recording medium is provided with at least a third recording area. In the first recording area, specific information to be used for information processing is recorded. The second recording area is capable of recording the information on the basis of a user""s instruction. The third recording area is capable of recording the information on the basis of a user""s instruction. The program causes the computer to function as:
a connection detecting device for detecting whether the second recording medium is connected to the information processing apparatus or not while the first recording medium has been connected to the information processing apparatus; and a forming device for forming the same information as the information recorded in the second recording area, in the third recording area at preset timing after it is detected that the second recording medium is connected.
According to the present invention, when the connection of the second recording medium is detected, a computer is functioned so as to form the same information as the information, which has been recorded in the foregoing second recording area, in the fourth recording area, namely, a computer is functioned so as to replace the information, which has been recorded in the foregoing second recording area, so that it is possible to update the present specific information without losing the information, which has been recorded in the second recording area to be used after the update, even if the first recording medium, in which the specific information is recorded at present, is cleared away in order to update the present specific information and it is replaced with a new recording medium.
In one aspect of the present invention, the forming device starts the operation to form the information the same information in the third recording area when it is detected that the second recording medium is connected.
According to this aspect, when the connection of the second recording medium is detected, a computer is functioned so as to start the operation to form the same information as the information, which has been recorded in the foregoing second recording area, in the fourth recording area, so that it is possible to immediately start the information processing by the use of the formed information after the information, which has been recorded in the second recording area, is replaced.
In one aspect of the present invention, the specific information relates to the navigation processing to facilitate the movement of a movable body.
According to this aspect, the specific information relates to the navigation information, it is possible to perform the navigation processing without losing the information, which has been recorded in the second recording area.
In another aspect of the present invention, the second recording medium is provided with a fourth recording area, in which the update specific information obtained by updating the specific information on the first recording medium is recorded. Further, the program further causes the computer to function as a start setting device which sets the information processing after the connection to be started by the use of the update specific information, which is recorded in the second recording medium, when it is detected that the second recording medium is connected.
According to this aspect, when the connection of the second recording medium is detected, a computer is functioned so as to set the information processing to be started by the use of the update specific information, which has been recorded in the present second recording medium, so that it is possible to immediately start the information processing by the use of the update specific information.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information processing method of the present invention for performing information processing in an information processing apparatus capable of connecting the both of a first recording medium and a second recording medium. The first recording medium is provided with a first recording area and a second recording area. The second recording medium is provided with at least a third recording area. In the first recording area, specific information to be used for information processing is recorded. The second recording area is capable of recording the information on the basis of a user""s instruction. The third recording area is capable of recording the information on the basis of a user""s instruction. The information processing method is provided with the processes of: detecting whether the second recording medium is connected to the information processing apparatus or not while the first recording medium has been connected to the information processing apparatus; and forming the same information as the information recorded in the second recording area, in the third recording area at preset timing after it is detected that the second recording medium is connected.
According to the present invention, when the connection of the second recording medium is detected, the same information as the information, which has been recorded in the foregoing second recording area, is formed in the fourth recording area, namely, the information, which has been recorded in the foregoing second recording area, is replaced, so that it is possible to update the present specific information without losing the information, which has been recorded in the second recording area to be used after the update, even if the first recording medium, in which the specific information is recorded at present, is cleared away in order to update the present specific information and it is replaced with a new recording medium. Accordingly, for example, even after the specific information is updated, it is possible to immediately start the information processing without losing the information that has been made or without newly making the information.
In one aspect of the present invention, the process of forming the same information starts the operation to form the information the same information in the third recording area when it is detected that the second recording medium is connected.
According to this aspect, when the connection of the second recording medium is detected, the operation to form the same information as the information, which has been recorded in the foregoing second recording area, in the fourth recording area, is started, so that it is possible to start the information processing by the use of the formed information after the information, which has been recorded in the second recording area, is replaced.
In another aspect of the present invention, the specific information relates to the navigation processing to facilitate the movement of a movable body.
According to this aspect, the specific information relates to the navigation processing, so that it is possible to perform the navigation processing without losing the information, which has been recorded in the second recording area.
In further aspect of the present invention, the second recording medium further comprises a fourth recording area, in which the update specific information obtained by updating the specific information on the first recording medium is recorded, and the information processing method further comprises the process of setting the information processing after the connection to be started by the use of the update specific information, which is recorded in the second recording medium, when it is detected that the second recording medium is connected.
According to this aspect, when the connection of the second recording medium is detected, the information processing after the connection is set to be started by the use of the update specific information, which has been recorded in the present second recording medium, so that it is possible to immediately start the information processing by the use of the update specific information.